Baby Michelle a RaduxMichelle fanfic
by Subspeciesfangirl77
Summary: Another story of radu and michelle, after nearly 10 years into her life as a vampire michelle morgan radu's beloved and queen she is slowly learning to gain respect and loyalty to radu, as she is now living in castle vladislas with him, radu returns to bucherest, to deal with ash.


Subspecies fanfiction

"Baby Michelle"

Chapter 1

It was 10 years to the night Michelle Morgan had become a vampire. She had lived in fear of Radu, her master and tormentor, the reason of all her pain and sadness. She hated Radu but recently the young vampire was slowly learning about this malevolent being that hunted at night, that killed over 1000 humans to survive. Radu currently was absent from the castle, he usually had her with him when they hunted, but tonight Radu was in Bucharest, clearing up some unfinished business with ash his first fledgling. Although Michelle detested the presence of other vampires curiosity got the best of her that night. *flashback*

"_I shall be gone for quite some time Michelle", he said standing in the doorway of her toweroom. Michelle looked at him putting down the book she had been reading and walking over the malevolent vampire. " I see, don't you usually want me with you?, when you go anywhere?, she said quietly not want to provoke his anger. He gave a wide grin and pulled her to him talking into her ear, " it is business Michelle_ ." _he said his hand caressed her neck his claws on her cheek. "I would have you by my side if this night were the case by any means, but I am only going to deal with ash and his kind, they have a lot of things that needs to be dealt with, than I shall return." She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek "return safe" she said almost unconsciously. he released her and headed out the room his dark eyes fixed upon the heavy door that burst open at will he turned back to Michelle who walked up to him once again and hugged him. Radu lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it, than he shadowed away, away from the castle into the night. *end flashback*_

Michelle sighed and turned to leave the heavy doors to the outside closed at will, it made her jump a little and headed to the large library room that had once belonged to Circe. Radu had told her all about his mother when she was young and beautiful, and how she had enticed his father to mate with her. Michelle shook her head at the thought. It made her shiver a little despite her cold undead body did not react to anything.

She walked into the large room and saw so many books all in Romanian; she knew she would never be able to read the books without some kind of translation. She did not know any Romanian, she was an American it would be an impossible task to figure it out, but she would be able if she just tried. she walked over to the long row of books, picking one up it was very old, she quickly held the book in her hands and placed it on the nearest table, that was covered with spells, viles, scrolls, and many other things she dared not touch. She grabbed a chair and sat down. It would be difficult to figure what was going on in the pages but Michelle set her mind into the book.

Radu unshadowed at the gate of the Bucharest cemetery. He quickly looked around making sure no one was watching him, he took the key from around his neck and placed it in the latch and turned it. The latch fell off and Radu quickly entered shutting the gate again. He walked passed the many stoned crypts to the main one in the center of the cemetery, _Vladislas._

It was the center of the whole cemetery and the underground city that lay below, yet the humans did not know no one in whole of Romania knew about the secret city beneath. Were they oblivious?. Radu chuckled and hurried to opened the door he did and once inside he locked the door with a click and soon descended down the long stairs into the maze.

The twisting staircases schemed to go on forever, for if he had been born a human finding a way out would be impossible for those who had little knowledge of the underground network. But as radu was born a half fang it really was no problem. He continued down the stone steps passageways everywhere, he walked to a side door and used his powers as it swang open and he went into the lightly furnished room.

Two vamps were preoccupied with their victim one a redhead the other one a female. " ash my child." The redhead male popped his head up at the site of radu " master?" why have you come?, how can my brood assist you? ash said taking out a napkin wiping the blood from his lips. The ancient vampire curled his hands to his shoulders "business ash, I here to call a meeting of your fledglings" he said with a malevolent grin. Shivers ran down ashes spine he did not like this one bit nor did Cassandra his mate.

Chapter 2

Ash and Cassandra quietly followed Radu out of the small room. They did not like this one bit, never in all the years ash had known radu, had he ever seen his former master look so mad. Cassandra, ashes protégé really wanted to say something to lighten the mood of the silence as they walked up through the darkness and into the decretive rooms.

Radu walked passed all the decretive trappings of his once underground stronghold. But now had been occupied by ash and his fledelings. He opened one of the ornate doors with a quick twish of a wrist, gesturing the two vamps inside. Radu walked over to the fireplace and sat down in a chair in front of the mantal gazing into the dancing fire.

"call the others." he said not looking at them, as if by instinct ash's fledgelings appeared in a shadow stance. "master? they all looked at ash, who said to them "radu wished to see all of you." said ash who took a seat by a small table. The fledglings looked at the vampire who was by the fireplace and he did not think of looking at them. " why was it that 10 nights ago that the human ana and the foolish doctor entered this crypt and found his way down here to were my fledgeling and I had slept?" one of the vampires stepped forward looking down at the ground "it was Serena vladislas, the male vampire said bowing "it was she who made a deal with the foolish humans, she had only one desire and that was to kill you off for the sacred relic in which you possess." The vamp waited for radu to speak holding intense pause in which he would hear nothing but the fire.

"I see so it was she who did it." Radu said crossing his arms leaning back in the chair. Ash eyed all his kind and yet he knew the truth it was not just Serena that was to blame it was himself too. He wanted to bloodstone for himself for a long time he had been able to kill radu with help of the human woman and the doctor who was now dead. Ashe snapped out of the memories and waited for his master to speak. Radu got up from the chair and turned to face them rage on his face " where is she now?" He demanded walking over to the kneeling vamp pulling on his shirt lifting him up to his level.

" Serena has left the lair after the last battle you had with your protégé." said Cassandra who walked up to radu trying not to made him angered." I saw her with ash trying to ravage the human Ana." Cassandra said she stepped back and waited for radu's reaction he released the vamp and turned to face her. " serena was a foolish vampire she will be found and destroyed for her treachery" radu said looking at all of them they were in a bowing stance " as you wish lord vladislas" they said and departed. radu looked now at both of the two vamps remaining with him. Cassandra went over to ash and sat down by him. Radu lifted ash by the throat " my fledgling's life was on the line all those years ago ' and yet you think you can betray me with this !" " master?" ash said trying to catch a breath "it's not how its scemes." radu gazed at ash. "why did you not finish the human off?" it would have been so simple to kill her" so why did you not?" "it was the fault of the cemetery keeper, vladislas" said cassandra, she unlocked the door and carried michelle away in a coffin with the stupid human after her." Radu was already in a huffing state he released ash and tuned to leave the room he had no time to deal with incompetence dawn would be up within hours, he quickly opened the door and left the room heading down to the seventh level of the crypt his crypt, Radu laid down and soon fell into his deathlike sleep he knew Michelle was alright, she was safe in the castle in Transylvania nothing could penetrate those walls. And yet why did radu have a sinking feeling something was wrong.


End file.
